


Do You Remember?

by starvonnie



Series: Megarod Week [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stomach Bulge, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Rodimus and Megatron have met before.  Before the war, before the Matrix, and before they made a choice that put them on opposite sides of a war.Prompt: Faction
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Megarod Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: Megarod Week





	Do You Remember?

“You’ve got an admirer,” Impactor said with a smile, gesturing with his helm over Megatron’s shoulder.

He turned, curiously, to meet bright blue optics for just a moment before the fiery little mech whipped his helm around. He tried to look fascinated with a stain on the wall. He wasn’t a very good actor. Good thing he was cute.

Impactor chuckled. “Go buy him a drink. He’s totally your type.”

“I don’t have a type.” 

“Then all the more reason to go buy him a drink.”

“You’re not gonna drop this are you?”

“Nope.”

Megatron sighed.

“C’mon, mech, when was the last time you got some action?”

Megatron rolled his optics. “I don’t care about that.”

“So you’re telling me if that hot piece of aft came over here and said ‘take me home and frag me’ you’d say ‘no?’”

Megatron sighed again. “He’s not going to do that, though.”

“Well, no, probably not. You’ve gotta pretend to be interested in their personality for a while and _subtly_ ask them to frag you. Either way, if you don’t go buy him a drink _I_ will.”

Megatron looked back his way again, and again the mech quickly turned his helm the other way. If only so Impactor wouldn’t get to him… “Alright. Wish me luck.”

His spark was in his throat as he made his way across the bar. His usually steady hands shook. He felt like at any second, he might keel over from nervousness alone. He was worried that his voicebox wouldn’t work when he tried it, but when Matrix-blue optics found him once more, holding his gaze this time, he felt his fears melting away.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Megatron asked.

The flame-coloured mech smirked. “Only if you let _me_ buy _you_ one, too.”

Megatron found himself smiling. “I suppose I could allow that.”

He patted the stool next to him, and when Megatron sat, he offered him his hand to shake. “Hot Rod.”

“Megatron.” He shook his hand—and his _dwarfed_ Hot Rod’s. He was so _tiny_.

“It suits you.”

Megatron glanced down at the flame decal on Hot Rod’s chest. “As does yours.”

Hot Rod waved the bartender over, and they each put their orders in on the others’ tab. The bartender looked a little confused at that, but smiled at them and got to making their drinks.

“You like sweet things then?” Megatron asked, gesturing to the fizzy, hot pink drink presented to Hot Rod in a flourish.

“Listen, I’m not here to _taste_ the engex.” He made a face. “This,” he lifted the drink, “is just an excuse to make bad decisions.”

“Am I the first one of those bad decisions?” Megatron asked with a mischievous glint in his optic. He took a sip while Hot Rod laughed. He had a laugh that made Megatron want to make a fool of himself if it meant he could hear it again.

Hot Rod shrugged. “I’m not sure yet. I suppose whether or not it’s good or bad is up to you. Seems like a pretty good idea so far.” He smiled, cocksure, but beneath that there was an endearing shyness. “So… you come here often?”

Megatron chuckled. “Maybe not ‘often,’ but whenever Impactor and I have some time off together this is usually where we go.”

“I’m guessing Impactor is the one currently making out with a minibot?” He gestured amusedly back to their booth, and sure enough, Impactor had a lapful of a little purple bot. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

Megatron sighed. “Yeah, that would be him. I think he told me to come over here just to get rid of me. He said there was a little speedster over here staring at me.”

Hot Rod scoffed. “Hey, I’m not small you’re _huge_!”

“But you _were_ staring at me.”

Hot Rod’s face turned nearly the same colour as his drink. “Sorry, you just… have a really pretty smile.”

It was Megatron’s turn to blush. 

“Sorry, I… don’t really do this much,” Hot Rod admitted. “Well… more like _ever_. It’s not really my scene.”

“Nor do I. Like I said, Impactor was the one to get me to come over.”

Hot Rod’s spoiler dipped a little.

“Not that I wouldn’t have, I just don’t really flirt much, but you are cute so I, I probably would have come over. If I were. Like that.”

Hot Rod giggled. “Don’t blow a gasket. I get it.” He smirked. “You think I’m _cute_ , though, hm?” He scooted a little closer on his barstool, leaning in, “Because I think you’re—” Hot Rod flailed as he slipped off his stool, spilling his drink and falling forward onto Megatron. His whole face and the tips of his spoiler turned a bright red. “Sorry!’

“Careful.” Megatron helped right him. “I think that’s the fastest anyone’s ever fallen for me.”

“I think I’m going to go crawl into a hole and die now.”

Megatron laughed. “That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“ _I’m_ a bit dramatic.” He managed a shy smile, but it fell when he glanced around him, seeing other bots looking at him. 

“Everyone’s too drunk to care,” Megatron said quietly, trying to reassure him. “Half of them probably can’t remember the last five seconds.”

Hot Rod laughed, still ducking his helm in embarrassment. “Maybe we… get a booth? Something not so open?”

“If privacy is what you want… we could take this back to my place.”

“Oh! I, uh, I…”

“Or not. No pressure.”

“No, I, I want to. Yeah, let’s… let’s do it!”

Hot Rod paid his tab and apologized for the spill, and in his excitement Megatron nearly forgot to pay his own tab. Once they were both settled up, they made their way outside. The cool air quickly chilled their frames and Hot Rod started to shiver.

“Cold?”

Hot Rod nodded, denta chattering.

“May I?” Megatron held his arm out, hovering, until Hot Rod snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “It’s not a long walk.”

Hot Rod put his arm around Megatron’s waist. “Good. I think I’m gonna need a real _workout_ to warm up.”

Despite the chill in the air, Megatron’s cooling fans came roaring on. Hot Rod giggled and gave him a half-amused, half-sultry look.

A few blocks of mild embarrassment and comfortable silence later, and they were at his building and riding up the elevator.

“It’s nothing fancy,” Megatron said.

Hot Rod shrugged. “You got a berth?”

Megatron nodded.

“Then I think it’ll do just fine.”

In every movie Megatron had ever seen, when they brought someone home, it was a fast, steamy frag. But once inside, he just held Hot Rod’s hand while the little speedster gave him a soft look. 

“We don’t have to interface if you don’t want to,” Megatron said. “I just wanted to be alone with you.”

Hot Rod blushed. “I mean… I _want_ to, if you’re down.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Geez, don’t sound so excited,” Hot Rod teased. He beckoned Megatron down. Megatron obliged him, turning his helm slightly since he assumed he wanted to whisper something to him, but he had assumed wrong. Happily, mind you, since he’d pressed soft lips to his. 

Once they’d touched, he understood. He wanted to pull Hot Rod close. He wanted their heated plating flush. He wanted to hear Hot Rod moan his name and beg him for more. And his new friend got right to it. His hand slid right down over Megatron’s modesty panel, revving his engine.

Megatron deepened their kiss, focusing on how Hot Rod’s glossa slid against his own. But all the focus in the world couldn’t have kept his spike from springing out into the waiting hands of Hot Rod.

Hot Rod smiled as he pulled away slightly. “Look at you. Hard for me already?” His hand was almost comically small, stroking his shaft. 

“Who wouldn’t be?” Megatron kissed him again. He caressed down Hot Rod’s frame, pausing just above his heated panels. He stifled a chuckle when Hot Rod made a quiet, impatient noise. He teased the edge just a little longer, before sliding two fingers between legs spreading for him. He’d barely felt the steaming metal before his finger was sliding through wet folds.

Hot Rod gasped and then ground against his hand. He mouthed at Megatron in an almost-kiss, but it was clear his processor had dropped to his array. 

Megatron just _barely_ pressed in, hearing Hot Rod hold his ventilations, then right back out. He circled his anterior node a few times and whispered right in his audial. “The berth awaits us.”

“Tease,” Hot Rod said. But he smiled and took hold of Megatron’s hand—the one that _wasn’t_ wet with his lubricants—and pulled him along. He backed himself up against the berth, letting himself fall back onto it as Megatron came up over him.

Hot Rod stopped him, and when Megatron looked at his face there was a little fear in his optics. “Um… I’m gonna need you to, uh… work me up to… _that_.” He nodded towards his twitching spike.

“Of course,” Megatron said, his voice deep and rumbling.

“Not that I can’t take that size, because I _can_.”

Megatron chuckled. “Even if you could take me right away, it’s much more fun to tease you until you _beg me_ for it.”

“Do your worst, Megatron.” Hot Rod smirked up at him; a challenge. “Well, maybe not your worst. Your _restrained_ worst. Just to start. After that you can get as rough with me as you want.”

In an act that was anything _but_ rough, Megatron kissed up his jawline. “I’m not so sure I want to be rough with you.”

Hot Rod shrugged. “I’m down for literally anything. I’ve agreed to a lot of stuff tonight that I’ve never done before, and so far, it’s been _amazing_.”

Megatron smiled. “It has.”

He kissed him before he finally pushed a finger into that warm, welcoming valve. He captured Hot Rod’s first moan in their kiss, and then the second as he pushed deeper. The third he let escape, as his fingertip brushed his ceiling nodes. It was surprisingly quiet. Given the flames blazing across his chest, he assumed everything he did was quick, brash, and loud. Just like fire.

In one way, he was fire. Every sound, movement, and every glazed-over glance he gave Megatron had crackling heat racing through his veins. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find soot coating his plating. And he wouldn’t have cared one bit.

Hot Rod moaned and clawed at Megatron’s back. He crooked his finger and pulled more of those sweet sounds from his small frame. He was dripping everywhere and it took a great deal of restraint to not slip his spike in that wet heat and rut into him.

“I can take more,” Hot Rod whispered. 

“You’re sure?”

He nodded emphatically. “I’m not as breakable as I look.”

Megatron couldn’t help the rev of his engine as he pushed a second finger in. It was a snug fit, but Hot Rod shuddered with pleasure and rocked his hips forward. Each press in made a wet sound as his fingertips met with ceiling nodes and a gasp from Hot Rod.

All the while, he kissed and nipped at his neck. Each bite would have Hot Rod holding his ventilations, until fanged denta released him, relatively unscathed. Tomorrow it would be easy to guess what Hot Rod had been up to the night before. Same with Megatron, if you looked at his back. His bright hands left golden trails where his fingers dug in. 

Megatron scissored his fingers, testing his valve. It opened easily. Hot Rod groaned and his optics rolled back into his helm. His biolights pulsed with his arousal, and their position made it seem like they were pointing down to where Megatron’s hand was splitting him open.

“You’re sure you don’t do this often?” Megatron kept his voice sultry as he asked this. He quirked up a brow and kept kissing at his neck, jaw, and collarbone.

“Well, I… it’s not like I haven’t with y’know… big bots but—ah…” He took a few deep, shuddering ventilations. “On my own, I like to—nhh!... push myself.” He smiled and bit his lip.

“Is that so?” Megatron didn’t wait for an answer before capturing his lips in a kiss and biting his lower lips himself. He got bitten back as he pulled away. 

Hot Rod smiled up at him mischievously. He easily stole that expression with the crook of his fingers. He gave him a little pout and then said, “I’m ready. Get on your back.”

“Oh?”

Hot Rod guided him to where he wanted him, straddling him with lubricant-soaked thighs. The red biolights ringing his valve were a pretty invitation for his spike. He was a little jealous, but only a little. If he couldn’t have his own, he’d enjoy Hot Rod’s as that light swallowed him.

“Think you can handle me?” Hot Rod taunted when he caught Megatron staring.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He smirked. “Oh, I _know_ I can take this. But I dunno about _you_.” He ran his wet folds along the underside of Megatron’s spike. It twitched involuntarily. 

“Then let’s find out, shall we?”

Hot Rod let just the tip slip in. “Oh… we _shall_.” He sank down on Megatron’s spike with a soft moan. He took a few deep ventilations with a hand on his abdomen. He stroked the bulge Megatron’s spike made. “Primus, you’re _huge_.”

“Am I hurting you?”

Hot Rod shook his helm, smiling wide. “Quite the opposite.”

He lifted up a bit then sunk back down a few times, watching his armour flex. His field flared with lust as he picked up the pace, smiling clumsily at Megatron all the while.

Megatron gripped his calves and gave little thrusts up to meet him. He let his helm come to rest and shut his optics, sighing with pleasure. He had to focus a bit on not overloading too soon because, well… it had been a while. It didn’t help that every erotic noise Hot Rod made just added to his arousal.

Hot Rod bit his lip and picked up the pace a bit, leaning forward. Every time he took Megatron’s spike to the hilt, he would grind his anterior node against Megatron’s plating. It arced and had Hot Rod chasing that feeling. Faster, harder. His warm, snug valve swallowed his spike again and again until Hot Rod could do nothing but pant and hold on. Megatron kept pace with him, feeling his overload building all too-quickly, when Hot Rod suddenly cried out and threw his helm back. His optics flashed white and his cooling fans roared as he slumped forward.

Ventilating deeply, Hot Rod said, “Frag… I needed that.” With shaking arms, he lifted himself just enough to see Megatron’s face. “Sorry. It’s, uh… been a while.”

Megatron chuckled. “It’s fine. I was getting close, myself.”

“Don’t worry.” Hot Rod smiled sloppily. “I’ll getcha there, too. Just need a minute to rest.”

“Take your time. I have nowhere to be.” He stroked up Hot Rod’s waist, delighting in the shiver of his frame. He even got a few gasps as he kept his lust alive, but it turned into a flinch when his fingertips brushed his spoiler.

“Not there right now,” Hot Rod said. “Normally I like having my spoiler touched. It feels real good. But right after an overload its _really_ sensitive.”

Megatron let his hands slide back down to his waist and then he hugged him. “Remind me of that in a few minutes.”

“Heh. Will do.” Hot Rod nuzzled against his chest. 

Megatron twitched his spike, getting a deserved glare from Hot Rod.

He smiled. “Sorry, honest mistake.”

“Uh huh.” Hot Rod rolled his optics. “You’re just mad that you’re still horny.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hot Rod blew a raspberry. “If you wanna go again so badly you gotta take over.”

Megatron shrugged. “Alright. Hold on, then.”

With a smile and a bite to his lower lip, Hot Rod wrapped his arms around him. As soon as he was secure, Megatron flipped them. He took a moment to admire the pretty package beneath him. Staring up at him with eager, lustful optics. That sight alone would be enough to make him overload.

“You’re beautiful,” Megatron said a little too honestly.

Somehow, Hot Rod’s face managed to turn a deeper shade of red. He hid behind his hands, but Megatron could still see his beaming smile.

“Shut up.”

Megatron chuckled. “But you are. And right now, you’re being _adorable_.”

Hot Rod peeked out from his hiding place, and that only served to make him look cuter. In a meek voice, he said, “You’re beautiful, too.”

Megatron rolled his optics and shook his helm with a small smile. “You don’t need to lie to me, Hot Rod. I don’t expect a compliment back.

“But you _are_ ,” Hot Rod insisted. “Your smile, your optics… not to mention you’re just… rugged. Like, in a really hot way.” His spoiler flapped against the berth, trying to dispel heat. “I’m not good with words.”

Megatron kissed him to spare him further embarrassment. But also because he just wanted to kiss him. There was something about this little speedster. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew that he wanted to be close to him.

The smell of ozone and wafting steam surrounded them. He tasted the remnants of Hot Rod’s overly sweet drink on his lips, and what would have been too much to drink himself, made him kiss him deeper. Really savouring it. He savoured the feel of Hot Rod’s hands, too. All over him. They dragged electricity along his plating and coaxed him into a gentle rhythm that had Hot Rod sighing happily.

His ventilations a little laboured, Megatron said, “It’s been a while for me, too.”

Hot Rod laughed. “You gonna blow your load already?”

Megatron chuckled. “Not right away, but soon, yes.”

“Take it slow, then.” Hot Rod pulled him down for a kiss. “You feel really good… I wanna savour it.”

“Says the mech who came after two minutes.”

“It was like _four_.”

Megatron laughed and kissed him one more time. “I’m fine with taking my time. The night’s still young.”

Hot Rod relaxed into his berth with a sigh. He looked up at Megatron with big, round, _sparkling_ optics, his arms splayed out on either side. Open, and vulnerable. There was this air of trust in his field that made him glad he’d been the one to pick him up from that seedy bar. Most of them would have taken him in and then tossed him out, but Megatron, well… he really hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he got to see him.

It had been a long time since he’d interfaced at all, but even longer since he’d done something so… slow. Gentle. Watching Hot Rod’s face, soft and languid with pleasure, he wanted to call it love. 

It wasn’t, obviously. Love at first sight, or even first frag, didn’t exist. Lust? Infatuation? Of course. But this felt like _more_. He saw what could easily _become_ love. Like a new, exciting path had opened up in his life. And he knew it was foolish to even dream of anything beyond this night, but hope so rarely found his spark.

So, he enjoyed the moment. He slowly fragged him, drawing out all these soft sounds. He wanted to kiss him, but then he wouldn’t hear them. Or see his optics flutter closed. Or see him shift just a little bit closer. 

And there was his spoiler.

This time, when his hands met the sensitive metal, Hot Rod moaned and squirmed. He gripped the sheets and arched off of the berth, moaning Megatron’s name.

“Good?” Megatron checked in, just in case.

“So good.” Hot Rod met his gaze briefly before another caress of his spoiler had his optics closing with a long, low moan.

Megatron quickened his pace just a little. He leaned down to use his mouth, instead, and when his glossa swirled around the pointed tip of his spoiler, Hot Rod rolled his hips to match Megatron’s rhythm. He left more scratches on Megatron’s back as another overload suddenly hit him, arching further and gasping.

His calipers cycled down on Megatron’s girth. He moaned and thrust erratically. Hot Rod’s calipers rippled around his spike, pulling him deeper and deeper until he bottomed out, transfluid gushing out around his spike. He thrust a few more times until Hot Rod had milked him of all that he had.

Being careful not to crush Hot Rod, Megatron rolled off of him. 

Hot Rod was left gaping and dripping. Out of breath, he said, “I think you’re gonna make me walk funny tomorrow.” He gave Megatron a wobbly smile. “ _Not_ complaining.”

Megatron chuckled. He rubbed Hot Rod’s belly, still marvelling how he’d managed to take his spike without that much difficulty.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Hot Rod shook his helm. “That was one of the best frags of my _life_.”

Megatron couldn’t help but smirk. “I try.”

“Can we try _again_?”

Megatron chuckled again. “How about we get cleaned up, instead? It’s a small shower, so you can use it first.”

“What? After fragging me into the berth you’re too shy to share a shower with me?” Hot Rod shook his helm. “Nah. We’re showering _together_. Because I wouldn’t mind getting a little dirtier before we get clean.”

“In that case…” Megatron got out of berth and swept a surprised Hot Rod up into his arms. He let out an endearing little squeak, and he hoped he didn’t mind when he nuzzled against him. He assumed not, since he nuzzled him back.

Why did this all feel so right? 

The shower really was cramped. Even when Megatron was alone he found himself hitting his elbows against the wall. But with Hot Rod there, wanting to be close to him, it felt like the perfect amount of space. 

Unfortunately, with the difference in their height, it made kissing next to impossible, but they found a way. Though after a few, Megatron had to be the responsible one and actually clean the fluids from their frames. It didn’t help that Hot Rod curved his frame in just the right way to get his hands where he wanted them. And that he stuck his aft out so it rubbed up against his array. All that paired with the sultry looks over his shoulder, and it took all of Megatron’s willpower not to succumb to him.

The willpower that was cracking away.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Megatron purred in his audial.

“Just another quick frag,” Hot Rod temped him. His aft swayed in a figure eight. “You know you want to.”

When his valve cover snapped open and newer, warmer lubricants dripped down his panels, all his resolve vanished. Megatron easily picked Hot Rod up and impaled him on his length. He thrust into him, pressed Hot Rod into the tiled wall. His moans echoed around them and spurred him on. 

He felt the bulge his spike made beneath his fingers, tight around Hot Rod’s waist. Nearly too much spike for his little frame. And yet, Hot Rod kept begging for more, _more_. Harder. _Faster_.

Oral lubricants dripped from Hot Rod’s open mouth. He tried to speak, but it was incoherent. Megatron couldn’t find the words either. He just pounded away at that welcoming valve.

The water made everything that much more slippery. The only secure hold he could find was wrapping his arms around Hot Rod’s waist, giving him everything he had. It was the complete opposite of their first time, but just as pleasurable. It wasn’t long before Megatron was spilling more fluids into Hot Rod’s tank, and hearing him moan his name.

A satiated Hot Rod was much easier to clean. He seemed too tired to do much of anything, so Megatron gently lathered and rinsed him, giving him a few pecks here and there.

Hot Rod’s smile was wobbly as he leaned much of his weight onto Megatron. He attempted to return the favour, but after a few clumsy tries Megatron kissed him and whispered, “Just relax. I’ll finish up soon and then we’ll settle down into berth. That is, if you wanted to stay the night?”

Hot Rod nodded. “If that’s alright with you.”

“As long as you’re alright with some cuddling.”

“I’m always down to cuddle.”

Megatron kissed him on his forehelm and got himself mostly clean. It was enough to be able to cuddle without grossing Hot Rod out, anyways. Though it seemed like he wouldn’t care either way. But he wanted to impress him. Or at least not be gross. 

What a strange night.

Finishing up, Megatron shut the water off and dried the both of them off. Hot Rod once again made it a challenge by stopping him to kiss and just generally being quite handsy. It was hard to get annoyed, though. Hot Rod’s interruptions were hardly a nuisance. He’d let him distract him all day if that distraction was a hand stroking up his chest or a kiss to his chin when he stooped down.

Eventually, he managed to dry them both off, and then he picked Hot Rod up once more, laying him down in berth. He was barely in before Hot Rod was snuggled up to him. He cutely nuzzled against him, resting his helm on his chest. 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the silence and closeness. Megatron thought Hot Rod had fallen asleep when he spoke up.

“Do you believe in fate?” Hot Rod asked quietly.

Megatron sighed thoughtfully. “Well… I’m not one to believe that everything happens for a reason. I think, most of the time, what we think of as fate is just one of an infinite number of possibilities. Coincidences are bound to happen.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?”

Hot Rod shrugged. “I dunno if I believe-believe in fate, but something drew me to you. Beyond just your smile.”

Megatron gently stroked his spoiler.

“I think…” Hot Rod traced a crack in Megatron’s chest plating. “Some sparks are just drawn too each other and we don’t know why. I dunno. I’ve heard some bots say that maybe it’s because our atoms or whatever were close to each other when the universe was created.” When shy blue optics rose to meet steady red, he flushed pink. “Uh… not that I’m like saying we’re soulmates or anything like that—I barely know you—but… and maybe it’s just me, but something about you feels… special. Like I’m supposed to be here.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Megatron said, “but I can say that I’ve _thoroughly_ enjoyed your company. And I want to see you again. Perhaps for an actual date?”

“Oh, well, I… I’m not gonna be in Tarn for long,” he admitted meekly.

The room felt noticeably heavier when both of their fields turned somber.

“Sorry, I… I live in Nyon. I just came here for a visit.”

That new path he’d imagined faded into shadows. He saw Hot Rod walk off without him, and it hurt more than it should.

Pushing past these new, dumb emotions that he shouldn’t even be having, he said “In that case… if you’re ever in Tarn, you know where to find me.”

Hot Rod gave him a bittersweet smile. “You can call me if you’re ever around Nyon, too. I wouldn’t exactly call it a great vacation spot, but I could show you around.”

“It’s not like I get much vacation.”

“Oh. Right. Is it? As bad as they say it is down there?”

Megatron’s optics dimmed. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to answer that, it was rude of me to ask.”

“Let’s just say that I greatly prefer being above ground, here, with you.”

Hot Rod smiled. “Me, too.”

* * *

These two sparks would meet again, millions of years later. One hidden behind red and one behind violet. There was no rosy glow. No easy conversation. Not even a pleasantry passed between them. There was only a fusion cannon, levelled at the red that protected Hot Rod’s spark.

Should he say something? Did he even remember him? Had everything he said been a lie?

Hot Rod wasn’t given much time to think before a photon round ripped through his frame and left him floating, near-death, in the void of space. The Megatron he had met had long since died. That sweet smile was gone.

And Hot Rod was going to die.

* * *

"You remember that night, don't you?"

Megatron sighed. He figured this would happen, eventually, but it had been so long he’d assumed Rodimus wanted to forget all about it. "That was a long time ago, Rodimus."

"But you _remember_ it. Which means you've _thought_ about it."

“We’re around each other enough. It’s hard _not_ to think about it.”

“Okay, then, what are your thoughts on it?”

“I think it happened millions of years ago.”

“And? A ton of shit happened millions of years ago that I still remember _clearly_. That night is one of them. I had a good time and I thought you did, too. I would’ve gone for you if we lived in the same city, and now we’re here together, so…” Rodimus fidgeted.

“… So?”

“So… I dunno. It felt like fate that night and now that you’re here it really feels like fate. I just want to know where your head’s at on all of this. I’m kinda confused and feelings are stupid but they’re _there_.”

Megatron sighed. “How I feel doesn’t matter. I can’t give you what you want.”

“What do you think I want?”

“I can only assume you want what we both wanted back then, if you’re bringing it up.”

Rodimus didn’t say anything for a long time. When he did speak again, it was a question.

"Where do you think we'd be? If I stayed in Tarn?"

"Was that even an option for you?"

Rodimus shrugged. "If there were streets, I could live on them."

Megatron gave him a sympathetic look.

"I can't say your apartment wasn't... tempting. But I figured you wouldn’t want someone you just met trying to crash at your place every night." Rodimus chuckled awkwardly. “Plus, I… I didn’t want you looking down on me or taking pity on me.”

“You thought I’d look _down_ upon you? I was a miner.”

“Yeah, but at least you had a job. At least you were useful.”

“Your existence is not defined by your usefulness.”

“I know. I do. But that’s what I thought at the time.” 

An uncomfortable silence befell them. Eventually it proved to be too awkward for Rodimus.

"And, y’know, the fragging was pretty good, too." The smirk he gave Megatron was cocksure, but his reddening face betrayed him.

"You remember how good it was all these millions of years later?" Megatron teased.

"You don’t?"

Megatron looked wistful for a moment. “No. I remember. I don’t think I could ever forget.”

"I felt something special that night," Rodimus confessed. "If I'm honest, I've spent a lot of nights wondering how things might have been if I’d stayed. If I would have been a Decepticon, if the war would have even happened…” After a glance Megatron’s way, finding him staring, he chuckled nervously. “Uh, but, y’know, it’s nothing. We didn’t know each other.”

“I wanted to know you,” Megatron said.

“Well… you can now, if you want.” Rodimus took a half step towards him.

Megatron stifled every urge. To kiss him or hug him or do any number of things that required closeness. He couldn’t just take what he wanted, anymore. “Tell me what you want, Rodimus. If I’m on this ship I need you to be perfectly clear with me.”

Rodimus bit his lip. Then, in a rush, he said, “I want you to kiss me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Just do it.”

Megatron still hesitated, but his blue optics were his weakness. He couldn’t deny him. Not with him looking at him so _softly_. It was that same not-love look. Of almost-love. Of maybe-love. It was a look so full of potential and all Megatron had to do to unlock that potential was to take that step and kiss him.

Everything would change. That path opened up again, but it was harder to see far down it. It was still _there_ , but obscured. A dangerous path. He couldn’t plan ahead for what lay beyond.

Megatron took that step, but it felt more like a leap.

Rodimus hadn’t expected much from the kiss, but sparks flew. His knees went weak when Megatron’s hand came up to cup his cheek. He could have so easily lost himself in everything this kiss was and let his frame lead the way, but their second meeting came rushing back with all of their baggage.

He pulled away.

Rodimus looked down, but didn’t step out of Megatron’s reach. “Sorry, I… just, after everything, it’s… it’s not as simple, now.”

“I know.” Megatron reluctantly released him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Really.” Rodimus smiled at him and took a hold of both of his hands. “For _us_ , or _me_ , I guess, it’s easy. It’s ‘yes.’ It’s ‘I want to try this.’ But for everyone else, it’s…”

“None of their business.”

“I know, but, it kind of is. ‘Cause you’re… _you_.”

“Mm…”

“But… if you want to try being together, I think it’s worth the scrutiny.”

“Are _you_ okay with this?” Megatron rested a hand over Rodimus’ racing spark. 

Rodimus kept that hand there. “Who hasn’t tried to kill their partner, right?” He bit his lip. “It’s… we were at war.”

“It was still wrong.”

“Yeah…”

Rodimus shook his helm, as if he was shaking those thoughts from his processor. “Okay. Since you’re trying to get a new start here or whatever, let’s just… start fresh. You and me. Like I’d stayed in Tarn and we got to see where this was going. Okay?”

“Alright.” 

“I know it can’t be exactly like that, but… I just don’t want us carrying all this scrap around with us. We’re just two mechs in a relationship. ‘Mkay?”

“If that’s what you want, Rodimus.”

“I just wanna be with you. Because it really does just… _feel right_. I dunno why.”

Megatron lifted one of Rodimus’s hands to his mouth and left a gentle kiss. “Some sparks are just drawn to each other,” he whispered, “and we don’t know why.”

Rodimus smiled. “Poetic bastard.”

After sharing an amused and quiet moment, Megatron asked, “Are you still as insatiable as Hot Rod was?”

Rodimus grinned and pressed himself to Megatron. “Wanna find out?”


End file.
